<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Time To Move Our Dance Somewhere Else by wlw0with0reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036087">It's Time To Move Our Dance Somewhere Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader'>wlw0with0reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wlw imagines, women love women imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, the team goes to Rossi’s house, and Emily and Y/N dance together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Female Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Time To Move Our Dance Somewhere Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emilyprentissisababe">emilyprentissisababe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“La vita è troppo breve per mangiare e bere male. Salud!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Life is too brief to eat and drink poorly. Cheers!]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it when you and Emily speak Italian!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garcia squealed in excitement as everyone clinked glasses. You looked over to Emily, and you loved how at peace she was. This last case hit close to home, so when Rossi invited you all over to his place, you all said yes. After all, Rossi always had the best wine and could cook masterpieces each time. Of course, this couldn’t always be done. Sometimes, the best way to cope with a case was going to your own homes and families, but tonight, you all needed to be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked over at where Emily was. Outside by herself. The team knew that sometimes, one just needed to be alone, and tonight it was Emily. You discretely left the room to go to her. You swear that all Emily ever needed to do was look at you, and you would do anything she asked and anything she wanted or needed. You would have followed her to London the first time she went, and had you known that she had faked her death, you would have gone with her to Paris and all over Europe. You could admit that while you loved everyone on the team, you loved her the most and in the romantic sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought about the last victim your team had lost on the way to the hospital. She had looked at you and something in her knew that she wasn’t going to make it. With her remaining strength, she had made a request to you that you fulfilled once the woman she loved arrived at the hospital. You didn’t want that to happen with you and Emily. You didn’t want to wait until your deathbed to tell her how you really felt about her and how you had felt about her since the first moment Hotch introduced her to you and JJ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you thought about it long enough, you knew that your relationship with Emily had always been unspoken words and intense gazes. All those times you had wanted to tell her to stay, like at JJ’s wedding when she took your hand and the two of you danced. You felt sadness rolling off of her and before you could ask her, she kissed you on the forehead and gave you a hug goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, here the two of you were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emily, I don’t want to be like our victim. I want to not be scared anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily squeezes your hand, and you are grateful for her patience and understanding. She takes your hand and begins humming a song in Italian. She leads you and you feel your heart calming. The two of you must have been dancing for some time because Rossi bids you both good night. You can’t help but blush at the hour it must be. But all of those thoughts slip away when Emily looks at you and kisses you gently and when she hears you moan, she slips her tongue inside of your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Emily.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting too long to hear those words, Y/N. I never thought you felt the same way, and I never wanted to get my hopes up in fear I would lose you forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t lose me. Take me home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure, Y/N?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Emily. I’ve never been more sure, and once we get to your place, you’ll feel and taste just how sure I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cazzo, Y/N. Sei cosi dannatamente sexy.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Fuck, Y/N. You are so damn sexy.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tonight, the only thing you’d be thinking of would be of her, your Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>